


Compromiso

by Kikinu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawada parece a punto de largarse a llorar, así que Kyoya supone que su rostro debe tener una expresión sumamente asesina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromiso

Sawada parece a punto de largarse a llorar, así que Kyoya supone que su rostro debe tener una expresión sumamente asesina.

— Repite lo que dijiste — ordena, dando un paso hacia el frente.

Gokudera y Yamamoto dan un paso hacia él, preparado para atacar de ser necesario.

— Q-que Dino dijo que la mejor forma de sellar una alianza en-entre familias era con un compromiso. Y-y que quizás sería bueno que él se casara con u-uno de mis guardianes y-y creyó que tú serías una buena opción.

Ese imbécil…

Kyoya hace lo imposible por no sonreír, porque esos herbívoros no son dignos de verlo flaquear por una estupidez como esa.

— ¡P-pero si tu no quieres le digo que no hay compromiso! — dice Sawada, escudándose tras sus brazos.

A veces, Kyoya cree que está rodeado de inútiles.

— Tsk, no me importa. Hagan lo que quieran.

Yamamoto ríe por lo bajo, relajándose, mientras Gokudera bufa. Sawada parece mucho más relajado cuando toma el teléfono.

— ¡Perfecto! Entonces ahora mismo llamo a Dino y le digo que el compromiso es oficial.

— Dale un mensaje de mi parte al herbívoro, Sawada — dice, antes de salir de la oficina.

— ¿Cuál, Hibari-san?

— Dile que lo morderé hasta la muerte por esto.

Y lo hará de una forma _muy_ entretenida.


End file.
